In the dark
by Loke0
Summary: 2009 Movie-verse. DukexSnake Eyes. Duke goes down to the basement storeroom to drop his weapons off, and finds Snake Eyes waiting for him


**Summary: Duke goes down to the basement storeroom to drop his weapons off, and finds Snake Eyes waiting for him. 2009 movie-verse  
**

**pairing: DukexSnake Eyes**

**This is a slash story. dont like-dont read. it's as simple as that. I wrote this for a friend, cause she likes Duke and I like Snake Eyes, so this is kinda dedicated to her

* * *

  
**

Duke wandered down the stairs, his footsteps echoing in the empty hall. While stripping himself off his guns, he made his way over to the cabinets where they stored all the weapons and proceeded by pushing everything into his cabinet, not all too gently. When he was done, he slammed it shut, locked it and turned around. He stiffened, surprised at finding that he wasnt alone. On the edge of a big storage box, sat Snake Eyes, staring off into space.

Duke hesitated, before slowly walking over to him.

"Hey...I didnt see you there..", he said softly and stopped next to the box. The ninja showed no signs of having noticed his prescence. "So....You dont talk much do you?", Duke asked as he sat down next to him. "What are you doing here anyway?...It's pretty cold down here, isnt it?" he realized that Snake wouldnt reply, but went on with the talking anyway. "Do you want to be alone?" he wondered as he leered at his friend. So much time passed by that the sergeant was sure of that he wouldnt get any response on this one either, when the other man suddenly shoke his head no. Duke stared at him for a while, before turning his head to look in the same direction as the ninja. He couldnt see anything but darkness in front of him though.

"Well....I should go..leave you to your thoughts..", he gave a small smile before getting to his feet. A hand quickly grabbed his arm and he turned back to Snake Eyes with a confused expression on his face. The blackclad man looked up at him in silence, still holding the arm in a firm grip. Duke stared at the man for another two seconds before opening his mouth slowly.

"Something you want to tell me..?" he wondered. The two of them stared intensivly at each other for one more moment, before Snake loosened the grip, letting his hand slip off the arm gently. Then he turned back to stare off into space. The sergeant glanced around them, not really sure of what to say or do.

"I got to go." No reaction. "Thanks for the chat, heh..", he looked back a few times over his shoulder as he walked away, back towards the stairs. As he reached the top and put his hand on the doorknob, he looked back down at the ninja, just in time to see him pull his legs up, hugging his knees. Duke remained still for a minute, before realizing that he'd been staring at the other man. Wherever he was going, it suddenly didnt feel that important anymore. With a sigh, Duke made his way back down the stairs. Not that he'd known Snake Eyes for a very long time, but he had a feeling that something wasnt like it should be. As he walked back to his friend, he stopped in front of him, just watching him, hoping to get some kind of reaction.

Snake Eyes looked up at him, and Duke couldnt really tell if he was surprised by the fact that he came back.

"Thought you'd want some company?" the sergent tried, hesitatingly. "..I dont really have anything better to do anyway...then being down here..", he looked around. "In a damp, dark, cold basement", as he turned back, the other man had left his place on the box and took a step towards him. Duke watched him for a few seconds, realizing that he was standing closer than people normally did when they just wanted to talk.

"Hrrm....", was all that he could manage to get out of his mouth at the moment. He was so concentrated on keeping eye-contact with Snake Eyes, that he jumped when a hand touched his arm. Taking a step back, he shifted uncomfortably, scratching his neck a little.

"What exactly do you want..?" he asked, a bit frustrated. "Not gonna talk, huh?" Snake Eyes turned his head down a bit, as if staring at the floor. Duke bit the inside of his cheek a bit nervous, hoping that he hadnt insulted the other man.

"Hey....", he took a step closer. "............." not sure of what he was doing, Duke lifted his arm slightly, reaching his hand towards the man's face. The ninja looked up at him again, but did not try to hinder him in any way. Snake Eyes remained completely still as the sergent's hand touched his face carefully. Duke felt his cheeks heating up a bit as he caressed the other man's cheek. A few seconds passed by before the ninja moved, taking a step closer to Duke, who took a step back instead. They kept doing this until Duke was back to back with the wall.

He breathed heavily, watching Snake Eyes in silence, slightly bothered by what he was getting himself into.

"Uh.....heh....I think...that maybe...", he tried to sound serious. "Maybe.." he fell silent as Snake Eyes touched his chest softly, letting the gloved hands travel down his stomach. He shifted a bit and grabbed the ninja's arms, afraid that he'd start moaning if this continued.

"Snake......", he gave the man a stern look, holding his arms hard. "No...", he made it clear to the other man that he wouldnt going to continue this. To his surpise, Snake Eyes leaned in, resting his head against his shoulder. A blush spread over Duke's face, and he stiffened, his grip on the other man's arms loosening up. He remained still as Snake Eyes wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face in the sergent's shoulder.

"We shouldnt do this.." Duke commented, trying to sound stern but it sounded rather weak, but the ninja seemed to pay no attention to this. After a while, Duke hesitatingly brought his hands up to hold the other man, and he felt Snake Eyes' heart beating faster against his chest.

A sudden sound made both of them jump and Snake Eyes let go of Duke, stumbling back a little. Their eyes traveled up the stairs to where the door was slowly opening, letting some light into the basement. The sight of their leader, Hawk, greeted them and Duke swallowed, remembering how he was supposed to meet him upstairs as soon as he had dumped his guns in the cabinet, but here he was, pawing at Snake Eyes instead.

"Duke?" Hawk called down to them. "Is there a problem?" he wanted to know, as he lingered in the doorway. The said man stared up at his boss, looking slightly stunned, before turning to look at Snake. The ninja didnt move.

"Uh...no sir. I'll be right there! ...Just need to check something." Silence filled the room.

"Alright, but make it quick.." Hawk said, letting his eyes glide over to Snake Eyes shortly before leaving the room. A minute passed by where Duke walked back and forth, scratching his chin, looking a bit distressed. The other man watched him in silence, remaining completely still.

"Arrgh...damn it!" Duke sighed and stopped, looking straight at the ninja. "We need to talk....", he stopped himself, realizing how stupid that sounded. "I need........", he sighed and took a few steps towards the stairs. Before ascending them, he turned to look at his friend shortly, with an almost longing look on his face. Snake Eyes showed no emotions of any kind, just staring at him as he walked upstairs. Duke walked on slowly, and the door came closer and closer, much to his dislike. A shadow swept past him suddenly, making him look up, his whole body stiffening. Snake Eyes dropped from the ceiling, landing between him and the door.

"Oh...", was all that Duke could say at the moment. He moved over to the same step as the other man. "I need to go...business you know", he pulled a smile and was about to continue upstairs when Snake Eyes grabbed his shoulders, pushing him up against the wall. Duke was slightly surprised but quickly turned the situation around, grabbing the other man, pushing him up against the wall instead. The ninja didnt try to break free, but stared at him calmly, almost expectingly. The sergeant let out his breath, letting his hands travel down towards the man's waist. He could hear Snake breathing through the facemask and blinked a couple of times, wondering....He brought one of his hands up towards the ninja's face and grabbed the soft rubber mask that was covering his neck. Realizing what Duke was trying to do, Snake Eyes quickly grabbed the man's wrist but didnt remove it from his neck. The sergeant stood still for a few seconds, awaiting the man's next move, but nothing more happened. The grip on his arm slowly loosened and he carefully pulled the mask up, revealing Snake Eyes' lower face. The ninja's mouth opened slowly, as if it was the first in a very long time that he'd been able to breathe properly. Duke noticed that parts of his skin was scarred, as if he'd got burned. His features changed into a pitiful expression as he caressed Snake's cheek carefully. The ninja wrapped his arms around the sergeant's neck, pulling him closer and Duke felt his heart beating faster as he moved his hands down to the other man's waist.

"I cant believe I'm doing this..." he whispered, his mouth almost touching Snake Eyes' mouth. The ninja opened his mouth slightly, about to kiss Duke, when the man suddenly moved his head back a little, a small smile visible on his face. The sergeant could feel the confusion building up in the other man's mind and laughed quietly before leaning in again, kissing him hard on the mouth. Snake Eyes stiffened shortly before relaxing, trying to pull Duke closer and the said man answered by wrapping his arms around the ninja, kissing him passionately.

Footsteps were suddenly heard approaching on the other side of the door and Duke pulled back, locking eyes with Snake Eyes before rushing up the stairs to the door, throwing it open and disappeared outside. Snake Eyes remained at the exact same spot, staring at the door for a while before a small smile spread over his face.


End file.
